Sonic X, returns, episode Cosmo
by bluesharky
Summary: Long ago a friend was lost, and while Tails had something to remember her, it would not last forever. But those who die are not gone forever, it is only a temporary separation. At least that is what one creature believes, and now he plans to share that view with Tails. But will the fox see his friend once more, or will his hopes wilt away. Find out in Sonic X, returns
1. Chapter 1 its been a long time

It was a fine day on planet Mobius, and Sonic the Hedgehog was running at superspeed through emerald hill.

"Whoohoo!" he shouted as he ran up a halfpipe shaped hill, "What a day to be alive!".

It had been a good while since Sonic and his friends had taken back the world from Eggman, and it felt great.

After much more running, Sonic had arrived at Tail's house after noticing his friend was outside.

"Oh hi sonic!" Tails said once he noticed his friend.

"Hey little buddy," Sonic replied happily to the fox, "What new?".

"Did yeah hear about the green moon that's coming up,".

"No what is it?" Sonic asked.

"It's are rare astronomical were the moon turns green that only happens every 420 years," Tails explained, "I'm not sure if its true or not, but I bet it will be fun to find out,".

"Cool, how do you think it works?" Sonic asked.

"From what I have researched," Tails said as he got out his Miles electric (also known as PAD) "it seems that the plants somehow send their energy that reflects of the moon, causing it to turn green for 90 hours,".

"Speaking of plants," Soinc said, sound rather calm, "How's that flower of yours doing,".

"Its doing great," Tails replied.

"How long has it been since, well," Sonic was a bit hesitant, since how Tails had gotten the seed was rather touchy.

"I don't even remember," Tails said, sounding a little glum, "I can't believe its lasted so long, but I'm really glad it's still here,".

"I'm sure she'd be happy you've taken such good care of the seed," Sonic said, trying to cheer up his best friend.

Sonic felt happy for Tails. Tails had really suffered a lot after they had beaten the Metarex, an evil group of plant like aliens in metal armor that had tried to purge the universe of all non-plant life. Sonic and his friends were able to defeat them a long time ago, but it had cost them one of their friends, one that Tails cared deeply for.

"Thanks sonic," Tails said, starting to sound a bit better "I really miss her, but taking care of the plant just, I don't know, makes me feel like she's still here,".

"Hey, I was just about to get some chili dogs, want to come?" Sonic asked.

"No thanks, I got some gadgets to work on," Tails explained, "Maybe later,".

"Okay, later Tails," Sonic said before running off. Tails smiled before heading into his lab.

However, no one noticed the dark figure in the nearby tree that had been listening. The figure then jumped into the air and dashed away.

* * *

 _Later that day,_

Tails was working on some sort of gadget that look like a red, green, and yellow, gear robot.

"This oughta do it," Tails then turned on the gadget.

The little robot's eye glowed on before it got up and looked around.

"It works!" Tails happily proclaimed.

The Gadget then hopped of the table and started to run away.

"Hey, come back here!" Tails said before proceeding to chase it.

After a bit of running around, the Gadget jumped onto out of a window that had a potted plant on it.

"Aw man, not again," Tails moaned. He then looked at the plant, it was a green plant that had a beautiful pink flower blossoming at the top. Tails smiled and thought of all the good times he had with his departed friend, "Cosmo,".

* * *

 _Meanwhile inside an ancient ruin filled with plants,_

The room was fairly dark, but it had a good bit of light, so the plant life could thrive. There were two figures inside, on was around sonic's size but lacked the quills, the other was tall, had vines hanging of his back, and was very plant like.

"So will it work Plant?" the first one asked.

"If everything goes accordingly, you should be able to complete your goal," the plant like person explained, "Like the spring cherry blossoms after a harsh unforgiving winter, it will work,".

"Thanks for the reassurance," the other replied, "I've waited long enough, the suffering must end,".

* * *

 _Later that night,_

Tails found that he was in a field of flowers, and he wasn't sure how he got there. He then saw what looked like the plant he had taken care of, it then begin to grow until it had become someone, she was about his size and was mostly green with rose buds on her head.

"C-cosmo?" Tails asked, trying not to tear up, "Cosmo!".

He then began to run up to the girl, his emotions going crazy. But as the girl turned to the fox, she dissolved into petals before Tails could embrace her. Then the entire field wilted away leafing only darkness.

Tails was then on a dark planet that was about to explode. He saw there was a beautiful tree with pink petals that was stopping the planet from imploding. Suddenly a cannon fired and destroyed the tree in seconds, but for Tails it felt like an entreaty of agony.

Everything went black, and all Tails could see was a dead plant.

Tails felt like his heart had just shattered like the petals, "Nooooooooo!".

Suddenly Tails woke up, "Gah, oh, it was just a dream,". Despite this, Tails still felt hurt from what had happened. He then looked to the plant and let out a sigh of relief. He smiled and then went back to sleep.

However, he did not see that a petal was falling off.

* * *

 **That will do it for this chapter, I hope you all enjoyed. More will be ready soon. Also anyone else here remember sonic x? Remember reviews equal so sooner chapters and better quality stories. See you in the next chapter, chao.**


	2. Chapter 2 not forever

Most of the mourning had past, and Tails was just about to water the plant. He found it kind of funny that he had gotten so good at taking care of it.

Back when he had first planted the flower back when it was a seed, Tails really struggled. He was used to working with machines, plants were an entirely different thing. Thankfully his friend Cream knew a lot about flowers and was able to help him learn how to care for the seed.

"There you go," Tails said has he poured the water was happy he had been able to help the plant grow into a beautiful flower, "You've really grown,".

He then started to remember his time with Cosmo, so many wonderful times, that is until. Tails couldn't bare to think of the final battle.

"At least I still have you," Tails said as looked at the plant.

But soon his comfort turned to concern, petal of the flower fell off.

"Huh?" Tails said, "Okay, maybe it's not that bad," however, the plant's stem then fell a bit, "Oh no!".

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at some ruins,_

A purple creature with a cowboy hat jumped onto the scene.

"Yeehaa, this place ought a be filled to the brim with treasure!" the wolf weasel bragged, "It shall all belong to Fang the Sniper, Yeehaa!" he then jumped into the ruins.

After bit of walking, Fang felt one of the floor tiles sink. He had been in enough ruins to know this was a trap. He frantically looked around for the trap, but he couldn't see anything. Fang let out a sigh of relief, until he heard the sound of a boulder. He turned around and saw a giant boulder coming towards him.

"Ghaaa!" he then ran as fast as he could. Fang eventually escaped the trap by frantically leaped into the main room, "Oi, can't those blimey ancients come up with anything other than a giant boulder!?" he shouted in annoyance, "That's the third one this month!".

Fang brushed himself off and took a good look at the main room of the ruins. He was used to raiding these types of places, though the sniper was not used to so much vegetation. He then looked around for any hint of treasure or perhaps a puzzle to solve.

"Let's see, ah what do we have here?" he then eyeballed some sparkles from a part that had even more vegetation covering it. "Bullseye!" Fang then sprang to his loot.

* * *

 _Back with Tails,_

Tails knocked on the door of a cottage. While waiting, he anxiously looked at the plant. It was going to be okay right?

The door was soon answered by a tall rabbit in a pink and purple dress.

"Oh hello Tails,"

"Hey Vanilla," Tails greeted, "Is Cream home?".

"No, I'm sorry, she's visiting Amy right now," she replied, "Is everything okay?".

"Well, you see this plant of mine lost a petal," Tails explained, "Cream helped me take care of it when it was a seed, so I thought she might know something that could help,".

"Well I know a lot about plants, maybe I can help," Vanilla offered.

"I would really appreciate it," Tails replied, before going into the house with Vanilla.

 _A few moments later,_

Tails had gotten comfy in the living room while Vanilla examined the plant. The kind rabbit had noticed that Tails was anxious and had given him some tea to help him relax.

"I'm sure it will be okay," he told himself, "If its lasted this long, there's no reason for it to have problems now, right?". While he thought this, a gadget hopped through a window and ran to the kitchen.

Vanilla then came in and put the plant on the table.

"Is everything okay?" Tails asked after finishing his tea, "Did I do something wrong?".

"Not at all, it looks like you've take good care of this plant," Vanilla explained.

"Then what's wrong with it?" Tails asked, sounding more anxious.

"Well, plants don't last forever Tails," she explained, trying to be gentile. "I'm afraid that its almost this one's time,".

Tails heart sank, the only thing Tails had left of beloved was dying.

"Are you okay Tails?" Vanilla asked.

"Um, I'm fine," he replied, making sure to hide his sad emotions, "Thank you for the tea, and your time,". Tails then picked up the plant and left.

"Oh, glad I could help," Vanilla said, she could tell something was wrong with Tails, but she didn't know how to help.

* * *

 _Later,_

Tails stared at the plant as he walked through the street, "This can't be happening, you have to be okay," he said, sound heartbroken.

Tails was so worried that he didn't pay attention to where he was going. The fox then bumped into a bird?

"Scraaaak!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you there," Tails apologized.

"No, it was my fault," the bird apologized, "Oh hey Tails, haven't seen you in a while,".

Tails wasn't sure he recognized the bird. He wasn't one of the Babylon Roughs, he was a blue bird with a pale cyan beak, he whore a dark blue fedora with a matching trench coat, his shoes were a neon light blue and pink, and on his chest was a cyan crystal that two bent prisms on the top corns and two prisms coming out of the lower middle with a crystal cross on the inside of the center of the crystal.

"I helped during the rebellion against Eggman a while back?" he explained.

"Oh yeah, your Ben right?" Tails asked.

"Yep, Ben za condor!" he then struck a pose, "Or crow, I'm not quite sure,".

"You still 'collecting' stuff from Eggman?" Tails asked jokingly.

"Eh, more or less," Ben said, before his noticed the plant Tails had, "Pardon, what might that be?".

"Oh, um, it's a plant," Tails didn't want to talk about it, but Ben was a clever bird.

"Hang on, is that the plant you got from defeating the Metarex?!"

"Um, yeah,".

"Wow, that's amazing, that could very well be the last trace of cultural of the entire Seedrian species!" Ben said with excitement, till he noticed the state the flower was in, "Is it okay?".

"That's none of your business!" Tails yelled, which scarred the bird quite a bit.

"Raaarrk!" It didn't take long to for him to get what was going, "Okay I see your not in the mood to talk, so uh, chao!" Ben said sound very scared and nervous, before dashing away.

"Wait, Ben, oh," Tails moaned. He didn't mean to scare the bird, but he was just so tense.

* * *

 _Back at the ruins_

After a little more exploring, the glimmer of treasure started to come into view, "Come to papa!" Fang cheered. However, he was met with disappointment, "Wha, what it this rubbish!".

Instead of sparkling gold or jewels, it was a bunch of blue and white flowers that sparkled like stars. This was however, not something the treasure hunter was interested.

"I can't get a profit with this mulch!" he said as stomped the flowers.

But Fang soon realized he wasn't alone. Thorns suddenly came flying at him. Fang was able to spring away, but just barely.

"What's the big idea mate ?!" he shouted to the tall figure that attacked him.

"Why do you attack my brethren!?" a rather angry voice said.

"What'ch you talking about?" Fang asked, only to get more thorns shot at him. The sniper retaliated by pulling out his cork gun and fired at his foe.

The stranger dodged the corks.

"Hold still yah varmint!".

The stranger then did a counter attack and launched vines at the sniper. Fang tried to escape, but his leg was snared by the vines.

"Oi, let go!" he shouted, before he was then slammed multiple times against the wall until he was unconscious.

"As much I would love to punish you for trampling such a beautiful treasures of mother nature, I must prepare for my master's plan," the stranger explained, "So I'll just put you where I don't have to worry about interference during the regrowth,".

Fang was then dragged away to an unknown part of the ruins.

* * *

 _Back with Tails_

The fox was getting more stressed about the plant. Everyone he had talked to had just told him that there was nothing he could do, and that it was just the plant's time.

"This can't be happening," he thought, "This plant is all I have left, without it," he shed a tear at the thought.

"You okay?" a young voice asked.

"Huh?" Tails looked to see a the bee that was half his size, wearing a helmet and vest, "Oh, hey Charmy,".

"Hi Tails, did you get dust in your eye or something?" the young bee asked, "Did you see a sad movie, I hate sad movies, what's the point of seeing something that makes you sad, what a waste of time!".

"No, its just," Something then occurred to Tails, "Wait Charmy, you're a bee, and bees can pollinate flowers and make plants better right?".

"Uh yeah, I guess?" Charmy was a bit confused.

"Then, can you stop this plant from dying!?"

"Well, um," Charmy wasn't sure how to react, "I've only worked metal flowers, so,".

"Oh, okay, I understand," Tails said, sounding even more sad.

Charmy felt bad for the fox. But then he remembered something, "Oh wait Tails, I think I might know something!".

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"There's this place see, with a lot of flowers, and snow and ninjas and!" Charmy was getting really hyper.

"Calm down kid," Charmy heard.

"Oh right, got it," he replied, much to Tails confusion, "Okay, there's this place called Press Garden, and its really cold, but lots of plants and trees grow there!".

"Okay?" Tails replied.

"But plants don't normally grow in the cold," Charmy explained, "So there must be some super-secret something that keeps them from freezing like a popsicle!".

"So your saying, there might be something there that will help Cosmo's plant get better!?" Tails asked, his voice filled with joy and hope.

"Uhm, I guess so," Charmy replied, "Yeah, that's it!"

"I think I remember going there with Sonic once, it should only be a flight away!" Tails said to himself, "Thanks Charmy!" Tails then ran of to get ready to go to press garden.

"Okay bye bye!" Charmy waved. He then flew over to a bush, "How'd I do Vector?".

"A little rusty, but it got the job done," the crocodile with headphones answered.

"I do wonder, why does are employer wish to have Tails in the garden during the green moon?" the ninja chameleon asked.

"Who cares Espio!" Vector shouted, "If what the boss says is true, the boy will be happy, and we can finally pay the rent!".

"Still, I feel as though our employer is hiding something," Espio pondered.

though none of them noticed the gadget walking by with an emerald.

* * *

 _Later at the ruins,_

Fang finally regained consciousness and found himself tied up and hanging in a room filled with water that had giant stone snakes swimming around.

"Oi, what is this!?" he shouted while struggling to get free, "Why you rotten scoundrel, when I get out of here I'm gonna turn you into a salad!".

 _Speaking of which,_

The plant person was in a part of the ruins that had the more vegetation then a jungle. There was also a large monitor in the room.

"That should keep that disrespectful weasel occupied," the tall plant person said.

Suddenly the nearby screen turned on, showing a darkened figure.

"Any trouble Plant?" a calm raspy cyber voice asked.

"Just an outlaw looking for treasures of mortals," Plant replied, "Rest assure, I've taken care of him,".

"You didn't?" the figure nervously asked.

"Of course not, he's still alive," Plant explained, "I merely sent him to the lost world part of these ruins, the weasel will be fine," he then bowed, "I know how much you despise death,".

"Well done," the figure congratulated, "However, we will have to act fast, the window of opportunity is dying, literally!".

"I was not aware of this," Plant winced, "How long do we have?".

"I'm not sure," The figure explained, "But I will not let the suffering continue, your flora must be ready for the regrowth,".

"I understand," Plant said hesitantly, "I promise the plants will be ready before tomorrow's nightfall,"

"Thank you, and good luck," the screen then turned off.

"He should really get that reception fixed," Plant then crossed his arms and vines, "Does she even know what is happening, I wonder?".

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter.**

 **I'm surprised this already got three follows and favorite so early, so thank you everyone for the support. Also thank you** MagolortheWizard127 **for your review, it really made me happy. I'll try my best make sure this is a good story. if there is anything I can improve on please let me know.**

 **Remember, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories. Until then, choa! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Onward to Hope

A day had passed since Tails had found out about Press Garden. Tails had just finished getting his plane the tornado ready for takeoff.

"Almost time," he said, before looking at the plant, now only with three petals left.

Tails then thought of the day before.

* * *

 _Flashback,_

"Are you sure about this Tails?" Sonic asked.

"I know it's a bit of a long shot, but I have to try!" Tails answered.

"Alright, I understand," Sonic replied, "do you want me to come with you?".

"No Sonic," Tails shook his head, "I have to do this on my own,".

Sonic then placed his hand on Tails's shoulder, "I know you can do it, good luck little buddy,".

Tails smiled, he was glad that his friend had confidence in him, he just wasn't sure if he had as much.

 _End of Flashback,_

* * *

Tails then got into his plane and buckled himself and the flower.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you get better," Tails calmly said.

The plane then started up and, in a few moments, took to the skies.

* * *

 _Later elsewhere,_

Sonic was running at the speed of sound, he had places to go and had to follow his around.

"Whats up Sonic?" a voice said.

Sonic then stopped to see Ben the bird sitting on a tree branch, "Hey I'm a condor, or crow, still trying to figure it out".

"Oh hey Ben, haven't seen you in awhile," Sonic said, "How's it things been for you lately?".

"Oh pretty good, just enjoying the wonders of this world," Ben replied, "What you up to?".

"Just going to crack one of eggman's evil plans," Sonic explained casually.

"Cool, mind if I tag along?" Ben asked, "I always love to the chance to stea-I mean, collect some of the doctor's destroyed robots, hehe,".

"Sure, I could always use some help," Sonic replied, "If you can keep up,".

"Alright!" Ben then jumped of and took off with Sonic to the doctor's base.

After a good bit of running, something occurred to Ben. "Pardon me for asking, but where's your buddy Tails, is he okay?".

"He's fine," Sonic explained, still running, "Tails said he had to look for something in Press Garden,".

"Oh, Press Garden, that's a nice place, great flowers and music," Ben said with a smile, "I hope he finds what he's looking for,".

* * *

 _Speaking of Tails,_

The tornado flew through the sky, speeding past the clouds like an eagle.

"It shouldn't be much longer now," Tails said, "Press Garden should be coming into view any minute now,".

He then looked to the plant, that was on his lap strapped by a seatbelt. It had only a few petals left now.

"Don't worry, you'll be better soon," Tails said, trying to hide the worry in his voice, "I promise,".

It wasn't long until snow began to fall. Tails then saw a forest of white trees with pink leaf's and snowy fields that were filled with Japanese lanterns. Tails had made it to Press Garden.

"We've made it, Press Garden is just up a head!" Tails said with joy, he then looked for a place to land.

* * *

 _Back with sonic,_

Sonic and Ben had just made it to Eggman's fortress.

"Am I the only one who think this looks like the chemical plant zone?" Ben asked.

"Guess the egghead's running out of ideas?" Sonic joked.

"Let's get going before he launches death egg number 8 or something!" Ben suggested with confidence, to which Sonic nodded.

The duo then ran in to confront the dastardly doctor. They soon were met with blue and yellow scorpion badnicks, who proceed to shoot at the heroes from their tails. Sonic dodged and took a few of them out with a homing attack.

Ben then jumped up and threw out feather like blades that exploded on contact with the scorpion bots, "Feather blades!".

"Nice one!" Sonic complimented, before running ahead.

However, he noticed that Ben didn't follow. He quickly ran back to see the bird gathering up the robot parts, and teleporting them away with a device on his hand, "Is now really the best time for scavenging?".

"Sorry, didn't want the cool robots to go to waist," Ben squawked sheepishly.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the building of Press Garden,_

Tails had just landed his plane and was getting out.

"I wonder where I'm going to find something to save the plant?" Tails said as looked around. He saw that it was a printing factory with many strips of paper moving through presses and having things printed on them.

"I guess this is why it's called Press Garden," Tails thought.

He eventually made it to a room filled with files. Tails looked for hours for something that could help the plant, which he had placed on a desk.

"Press records no, photo history no, speed run high score times, what?" Tails said as he looked through the files, but none were of any help, "Why isn't there anything about plants in this place!".

Tails then looked to his flower in despair. Was there really nothing he could do? Was he really going to lose, no this couldn't be true.

"I can't give up!" Tails told himself, before returning to looking for something that could help.

However, while Tails was looking, an orange crab robot wandered by and took the plant. It was almost an instant before Tails noticed.

"Hey, give that back!" Tails shouted with great anger.

He then spin dashed and destroyed the crab. However, the plant went flying and was grabbed by a crane and moved away.

"Oh no!" Tails yelled, before taking flight with his two tails.

Tails chased the crane until he almost caught up. But then the crane dropped the plant above vat of ink. Tails flew as fast as he could. But just before the plant fell in, a robot bunny jumped out and hit its head on the plant, sending it towards a pile of crates.

"Thanks," Tails said to the dazed bunny.

The fox then landed next to the plant,and grabbed it, "Don't worry, I won't let you go, I'll never let you go again!" he said.

Tails then saw the plant was okay, putting his heart at ease, but not for long!

The room begin to drop down like an elevator, startling Tails. Once it stopped, the ceiling began to press down, slowly crushing the crates in side.

Tails was terrified, he then held tight to the plant and ran to the exit when,

 _ **CRUSH!**_

* * *

 _Back at Eggman's fortress,_

The duo had just made it to where the dreaded Doctor dwelled.

"Ah, Sonic, I was wondering when you would get here," Eggman said, before looking at Ben, "But why'd you bring a giant Flickie?".

"Seriously?" Ben groaned, "I'm a condor, or crow,".

"Give it up Mcnosehair!" Sonic taunted, to which Ben chuckled, "Where not going to let you get away with whatever your evil plan is!".

"Well then let me tell what my plan is, so you can tremble at its brilliance!" Eggman bragged, as a giant screen turned on, "Soon the time of the green moon will be upon us,".

"So what, your going to try to make green cheese?" Sonic asked annoyingly.

"No you despicable hedge rat!" Eggman yelled in frustration, "You see, the plants of this planet will send their energy into the sky in order to replenish their life force, this phenomenon is what gives the moon its green color," As the doctor explained this the images in screen depicted what his was saying , "As this happens, I will launch a satellite into space and absorb the energy into my egg echo laser, and with weapon of that magnitude, I will be able to expand the Eggman Empire throughout the universe, Wohahahahaha!".

"How do you even know that there will be a green moon?" Sonic asked, "It could just be a myth from the internet,".

"Nonsense, I'll have you know I got this information from a very reliably source!" Eggman yelled.

"If that source is the facebook, then you've really cracked," Sonic joked, to which Ben chuckled.

"Silence!" Eggman screamed, before he pulled a switch and made a giant serpent flower robot appear, "Now I shall grind you into soil with my Egg Serpent Leaf!" he said as he hopped into his egg mobile and flew into the robot.

"I thought I stole-um-er-scavenged that already!?" Ben squawked.

"What was that, bird boy?" Eggman asked.

"Um, nothing you need to know," Ben then started whistling the song the theme song of a fast show.

"No matter, now, get a load of this!" he then tried to smash the heroes with the tentacles/vines of the egg serpent leaf.

The two were able to dodge, and after avoiding a few more blows they were able to regroup.

"Goodness, that thing is still so cool!" Ben said.

"You can praise it after we beat it!" Sonic said, slightly annoyed, to which Ben nodded.

Sonic ran across the light blue metal vines. The other vines to try to slap him, but Sonic was to fast and the machine only hurt itself.

"No way, I can't believe this!" Eggman shouted.

"Hehe, classic line right there," Ben chuckled as he jumped up and through his feather blades at the main body of the mech. They exploded, but left little impact, "Ding-wall," Ben groaned, he then looked and saw how good sonic was doing. He then jumped towards sonic. "Think you can handle this?".

"Of course, I can handle this fake foliage," Sonic gloated as he dodged an attack from the egg serpent leaf, "I've beaten it before after all!".

"Great, and this will look great in my collection after we're done!" Ben then did a double air dash to get away, "I'll go in for the head of the snake!" Ben then shot a wire out of a device on his glove onto a tentacle that was really high and tried to swing into Eggman with a kick.

"Oh yeah!" Eggman taunted, before smarting Ben away with another tentacle.

"Rraaark!" Ben squawked, before hit a wall, "I'm okay,".

"You're going to pay for that!" Sonic said, before nearly getting flattened by an attack, "Too slow Egg-head!".

"Hold still you blue furball!" Eggman shouted.

Sonic then tried to do a homing attack, but the pink metal petals around Eggman closed and protected him.

Ben then threw his feather blades at the petals that hid Eggman. They didn't do much, but the small explosions made the flower open.

"Why you, get a load of this!" Eggman then started making the petals spin, which caused the Egg Serpent Leaf to charge a laser.

"Ah wieners," Ben said with a german accent, sounding like a certain meme.

The Egg Serpent Leaf then fired its laser at the bird. But Ben was able to jump out of the way and air dash to safety. Sonic then used the opportunity of the laser powering down to strike Eggman. The hedgehog connected, forcing the machine back slightly.

"You'll pay for that!" Eggman ranted.

"Your phony flower is about to get mulched!" Sonic taunted, before rolling up and preparing to spin dash into Eggman.

Ben meanwhile landed far away enough from the fight to not be attacked, he then smirked before dashing off.

Eggman then tried to smash Sonic with all the Egg Serpent Leaf's tentacles. They hit the ground with great force, but Sonic sped out of the way just in time and collided into the head of the mech.

The Egg Serpent Leaf then twitched as explosions appeared on its body, before finally falling with defeat.

"I'm glad your recycling things Eggman, but next time, stick to cans and plastic," Sonic taunted after landing on the ground.

"You may have beaten my egg serpent leaf, but I still have my satellite!" Eggman gloated as his egg mobile hovered out of the wreckage.

"Fat chance Eggman!" Sonic countered.

Eggman then flew away on his egg mobile.

"Hey get back here!" Sonic then gave chase.

* * *

 _Back at Press Garden,_

Tails had barely made it out. He then let out a sigh of relief, "That was close,".

He then looked at the plant, which was in a much worse state then before. Tails could help but sob, "No, this can't happen, I can't lose you again Cosmo!".

Tails had soon left the building. He looked at the dying plant with despair.

Why did he even care so much? This plant wasn't really Cosmo, but why did it still feel like he was losing her again.

Tails then looked to the sky, the moon had already begun to rise. The flowers sparkled in the moonlight.

"How, pretty," he said, trying to sound happy. He then remembered something, "Oh yeah, I think the green moon was going to happen tonight?".

Then wind then blew gently, causing a petal to fly off. Tails saw it had blown to a spot that looked like it would be a good a place to watch the skies.

Tails smiled a little, before walking towards it.

* * *

 _Back at the Egg fortress,_

Eggman had just made it to the launching area.

"Come on, come on!" he said as he rushed to the spaceship. However, he was then stomped by Sonic's homing attack.

"Too slow Eggman!" Sonic taunted while he stood on the downed egg mobile, "Better luck in the next 420 years,".

However, the arch enemies were soon surprised when the black jet like spaceship began to take off.

"What, but there's no one on that thing!?" Eggman asked.

"Wait that things not remote operated?" Sonic asked, "Then how's it flying?!".

"How should I know?" Eggman replied casually.

Sonic then jumped of Eggman and ran to the spaceship.

"You won't get away that easy!" Eggman then turned on a screen on his egg mobile, "Orbot, begin launch of the next spaceship!"

"Um boss, we don't have a next space ship," the round red robot on screen said.

"What, why not!?" Eggman shouted.

"We didn't have time to build a second," he explained, before a cube shaped yellow robot jumped onto screen.

"All the robots were on break," Cubot explained, "You know, robot labor laws and stuff,".

"You blundering block heads!" Eggman yelled.

"Actually, I'm a sphere," Orbot pointed out.

"Shut up before I use you for bowling!".

Sonic had barely managed to hop on before it had left the base. It was mere moments before the ship had entered space. The spaceship then stopped in front of the moon and began to transform into a satellite.

* * *

 _Back at the Garden_

Tails had just finished planting the dying flower into the ground.

"There you go," he said to the plant, "Now you can be nice and comfy for the green moon,".

He then sat down next to the plant and looked to the sky.

"I know you said you'd always be with me Cosmo," Tails said, "I believe that you're in a better place, and I'm happy for you," Tails then sounded sad "But I still miss you, after all this time I still wish you were here with me and everyone," he then looked at the plant, "I guess I always hoped that you meant you were this plant, and that maybe one day you would return,".

The plant was quiet limp, but it did seem like the soil of Press Garden helped it a bit.

"At least we can watch the moon together, one last time," Tails said, thinking back to amonet he shared with Cosmo, "It will great, just like on that one planet next to the lake," it was getting harder and harder for him to hold back the tears.

Tails didn't want to imagine his life without the plant. But that fate he dreaded was about to come. All he could do was saver the final moments he had with the flower.

However, Tails wasn't the only one in the garden. On a tree was Espio the chameleon. He really felt bad for the fox, but he had a job to do.

"How is this going to make him feel better?" Espio asked quietly.

"Trust me, my plan will fix this," A voice on his communicator said, "Now, are you in position?".

"Affirmative," he replied sternly.

"Do you remember your objective?".

"Yes, I'm to make sure Tails is unharmed when the next phase of your plan begins,".

* * *

 _Back on the satellite_

"Good," the caller said, as the elevator he was in moved down. He then hung up the call on the communicator on his ear, "Won't be much longer fox, hmhm,".

The elevator then reached its destination, and the person inside stepped out with his neon blue and pink colored shoes.

"So far so good," the boy said as he walked out. He then sighed, "I hope this will work, it's okay for me to do this right?" he thought as he walked up the stairs to the controls, "I'm not wrong for wanting to reunite them, right?".

He then sat in a chair in front of the main controls, "No, I've come to far to get cold feathers now," He then popped a peppermint into his beak and activated to the main controls.

"Cyan satellites, move into position" he said as he activated the com on the scanner that was on his head, "Ichi, Nee, San, Yung, Gou ,activate!".

After he said this, outside of the satellite five smaller cyan colored satellites that looked like giant reflectors appeared from behind the moon and attached themselves to the main satellite.

"Gattai, complete," he chuckled, before switching things on his com, "Plantman, begin the next phase of the regrowth!".

* * *

 _Then at the ruins,_

"Gladly," the tall plant like person replied. He then dug his vines into the ground, causing the plants inside the room, outside the temple, and around the ruins to glow a bright green, "Hear my now denizens of nature, ready your blossoms and share your life force so that the sapling can return to this world once more!".

The plants then began to glow even brighter, until they fired a green beam of light into the sky.

* * *

 _Back in space,_

The beams then went into the satellite.

The person on board then looked at the energy reading screen, "Good, good," he said, before looking to another screen that had Tails. "Just a little longer and the suffering will finally be over," he said as his eye sparkled, before letting a laugh that sounded like squawking.

* * *

 **Wow, I didn't think I'd get this out so soon. Anyways I hope you all have enjoyed this story so far, its about to get good.**

 **Anyone figure out who the mastermind is? If its already not obvious enough.**

 **Thank you all again for the support and views. Remember, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories. Until next time, Scraarck! Oh, pardon me, choa!**


	4. Chapter 4 Regrowth Begins Now!

Sonic had just gotten through the entire space station.

"Whoa, that was a tough zone, and I was just expecting a death egg repeat!" Sonic said before he entered the main control room.

It was a pretty big room, with an extremely high ceiling, long windows that showed the space outside, and stairs that led to a control panel that had a chair that hid the user with many screens in front of it monitoring many things.

Sonic then noticed someone was in the chair operating the controls.

"Soon the suffering will end," the person in the chair said, unaware of the hedgehog.

"What suffering?" Sonic asked, which seemed to alarm the person behind the chair.

"BRAAAAARK?!" he squawked, "Oh, I didn't realize you had gotten on,".

"Ben, what are you doing!?" Sonic asked.

Ben then turned around, "Sonic, please don't interfere," Ben then pushed a button, causing a death egg robot, that had Ben's crystal painted over the egg man symbol on it, to fall into the room.

"What's gotten into you buddy!?" Sonic demanded.

"Will you listen?" Ben asked, sounding quite serious and monotone, "Or are you just saying that out of shock?".

"Sure, I'll listen," Sonic answered.

"How nice," Ben said, cheering up a tiny bit, before turning towards sonic, "I'm sure you have noticed how upset Tails has been lately, on a count of his plant dying?".

"Of course, I've been worried sick about him," Sonic said, "But what's that got to do with this place?".

"You see Eggman wanted to use this machine to kill plants," he then smirked, "But that's not what I designed it for, quite the opposite really,"

"Wait, you designed it? Sonic said, being slightly confused.

"Yes, I let the doctor acquire my blueprints, and I was his 'reliably' source," Ben laughed, "There's no such thing as a green moon, it's just a myth, but it did get everyone into position," he then made an image of Tails at Press Garden sitting next to the plant,

"Tails!"

"Once the plant energy has charged the laser, I fire it at the dying plant, and revive Cosmo!" Ben said as he stood up, "And the last of the seedrian race will be in this world once again!".

"But won't that hit Tails!" Sonic asked, "If you do anything to my little bro I swear,".

"Relax, I've made arrangements, so he won't be harmed," Ben then displayed a screen of the tree Espio was in, "Before the laser hits, Espio will make sure Tails is out of the way,".

"But what about the other plants of the world?" Sonic asked, "Isn't your laser going suck them dry of any life?"

"Not at all, for I have someone controlling the flora so that only a proportion of their life energy will be used," Ben explained, "I'm not going to mess up nature for my own goals, how cliché do you think I am," Ben chuckled, before sounding serious, "Aren't you tired of Tails suffering, do you really want him to feel the pain of not being able to protect Cosmo again?" Ben asked, "Don't you want him to see her again, don't want Cosmo to see all her friends?".

Sonic was silent.

"If you dare to stand in my way, then I will have to!" Ben said, before Sonic interrupted.

"Okay, I won't," He said casually.

"Then, wait what?" Ben said, feeling rather surprised, "You're not going to mess things up, or tell me that I'm playing god and it's wrong for me to try to bring back someone?".

"Nope," Sonic replied, "Seems like you thought everything through,".

Ben blinked a few times, he couldn't believe Sonic wasn't mad at him, "R-really, because I had like another paragraph of reasons why it's okay for me to do this,".

"Hey, as long as you know what your doing," Sonic replied, "Hey, you mind calling of the robot though?".

"Um well, he's not exactly on, so uh," Ben tried to think of what to say, "Wait, you're not trying to trick me and blow up the station with a spindash when I'm not looking, right?".

"Who's the one that needs to relax now?" Sonic joked, "I know you're a good guy, you helped me save the world after all, and it's going to be great to see Cosmo again,".

"Oh thank goodness!" Ben said as he fell into his chair, "You have any idea how many anxieties have been eating me up lately over this?".

Soinc just smiled.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with the ninja,_

"It's almost time,"

Espio was about to move in, but he was then frozen in an ice cube and knocked away. The ninja was able to break free after hitting a tree.

"Huh, what was that!?" Epsio asked, as he looked for his attacker.

"You dare trespass in my land?" a voice said, having a very robotic and ninja like voice, "You must face me in combat now!".

"Who are you?" Espio said before getting a better look, "Ah, so you are a fellow ninja?".

"Indeed," the ninja then jumped of his tree with a flip and landed in front of the chameleon. He appeared to be an egg robo, but it was green, whore a green scarf, and stood in a crane pose. "I am Heavy Shinobi, ninja master of the hard-boiled heavies!".

"As impressive as you ninjutsu seems, I have a job to do and I don't have time for your games," Espio said calmly. He then tried to get pass the shinobi but was frozen by the robot's ice sword.

"Unfortunately, I can not let you pass," Heavy Shinobi explained, before Espio broke out.

"I see, so only the superior ninjutsu can pass?" Espio stated, "Very well,".

The ninja then charged at each other, the chameleon's shuriken classing with the robot's sword. They then forced each other back and proceeded to throw their ninja stars. Espio's shurikens hit the Shinobi's Asteron, but this caused the starfish to shoot their needles before exploding. Espio was able to dodge the needles, but barely got away from shinobi's ice slash.

* * *

 _Back at the satellite,_

"Just a little more and it should be good to go," Ben cheerfully said as he did some stuff with the controls.

Sonic meanwhile had gotten comfortable on top of the death egg robot that was now lying down.

"So how'd you even find out about Cosmo?" Sonic asked, "No one really talks about what happened with the Metarex,".

"Did I already explain my dimensional traveling background to you Sonic?" Ben asked, to which he nodded, "Ah good, you see, I was actually able to watch your battle with the Metarex from a far, before I had the power to enter dimensions that is,".

"So, you also know how it ended," Sonic said, which made Ben seem sad.

"Yeah, I know what happened," Ben said, "I know it was her destiny, but did she really deserve to die?".

The two where quiet out of respect for Cosmo.

"I bet she would have lot of fun here, this world would have been even more beautiful," Ben said.

"Yeah, it would have been a lot of fun," Sonic said, reminiscing about the times past.

"Yeah, it would have been great," Ben said with with remorse.

"Cheer up, your about to bring her, back right?" Sonic asked.

"Oh yeah," Ben said cheering up, "Ah Sonic, you were all so nice to me when I got here, even during a crisis that jackal caused,".

"Hey, that's just how I roll," Sonic said.

"I can't wait to finally pay back your kindness and friendship," Ben said, "Tails is going to be so happy!".

Just then a light on the controls started blinking.

"Alright, that should be enough energy," Ben then pushed a button on his com, "Plant, you can stop now,"

* * *

 _Back at the ruins,_

Ben's companion nodded,

"Oh sampling, I wonder what you think of this world once you've returned," he thought.

But before he could put his vines into the ground, a cork hit him.

"Ouch, what?" he then turned to see that Fang the sniper had escaped, "What do you want weasel?".

"Your going to pay for hanging me like a worm!" The sniper threatened.

"I don't have time for you pest," Plant said before summoning a leaf shield around himself. He then tried to resume his plant ceremony, but then another cork hit shield, then a second hit him.

"Well I suggest you make time varmint!" he snickered, "Or I can just go find more of your precious flowers to make firewood out of".

"You wouldn't dare!" Plant said in threatening tone.

"Try me mate," the sniper taunted, before pointing his gun at one of the flowers growing in the area.

The nature loved groaned in frustration, "Ben, please forgive me," he groaned before taking a battle stance at the sniper, "Plantman EXE, treacherous bloom!" he shouted his battle cry, before lashing his vines at the sniper. Fang dodged by pogoing with his tail, while firing more corks at his foe. Plant shot thorns at the corks to neutralize them, before try to snare Fang with his vines.

* * *

 _Back at the satellite, again,_

"Hello, Plant, you can stop now," Ben said, but got no answer, "No seriously, stop, hello, hello!?".

"Everything okay?" Sonic asked after jumping of the downed death egg robot.

"Oh dear, um, not quite," Ben answered, "Something stopping Plant from turning off the plant energy,".

"Why's that a problem?" Sonic asked.

"If there's too much energy, it might have hazardous effects on Tails's plant," Ben explained, "It might mutate into something worse than a Metarex!".

"Shut this thing off now Ben!" Sonic shouted, alarmed at the thought of the thing Tails cherished becoming a threat.

"I can't, if the energy doesn't go somewhere the place will explode!" Ben explained.

Suddenly, the satellite began to shake briefly.

"We can't just do nothing!" Sonic shouted, "I have to protect Tails!".

"Okay,okay, let me think!" Ben panicked, "I got it, if you can help out my friend who's controlling the plants, he can stop the energy before it's boom time!".

"Alright, but how am I supposed to get to him from here?!" Sonic asked.

"Don't worry I'll send you to the ruins with this phantom ruby!" Ben said as he pulled out a red gem, which left Sonic a bit confused, "What, yes I fixed one of the phantom ruby prototypes the edge lord dropped, do we really have time to discuss this!".

"I guess not, just get going already!" Sonic said eagerly.

Ben then used the ruby, sending sonic to the ruins that were overgrown with plants and vegetation.

"Okay, that should do the trick," Ben then sat down and turned to the controls, he then activated his com, "Espio are you ready to act," Ben then heard a reply, "What do you mean somethings in the way!".

* * *

 _Speaking of which,_

"Sorry, a foe has appeared and is preventing me from working," Espio explained, before dodging an icy slash.

"Focus on the fight at hand chameleon!" Heavy Shinobi said.

"I will resume as soon as possible, Espio out," He said before ending the communication.

Espio then threw shurikens at the robot, but Shinobi deflected them with his sword. Shinobi then flipped into the air, tossing down more asterons. Espio dodged and then turned invisible. Shinobi searched for his opponent, but to no avail.

"You will not fool me," the robot boasted. He then tried to sense the chameleon, "Got'cha!"

He then swung behind him, but Espio jumped out of the way and was able land a shuriken into Heavy Shinobi's forehead. The robot then fell, and Espio landed safely.

"Now, back to the mission!" Espio said before dashing to Tails.

But before he could even get close, the chameleon was frozen in a block of ice. Heavy Shinobi wasn't done yet.

* * *

 _Back with Ben,_

He sweated as he saw the energy icon began to overflow. Ben was so tense that he bit the peppermint he was eating in half.

"There's too much energy, I need to fire the regrowth laser now!" Ben then pushed a button that was glowing, "Please let this this work boss," he prayed.

The satellite then charged up with a green light.

* * *

 _Back with Sonic,_

Sonic ran through the ruins, "Wow, Lost World is lot greener then I remember!" he ran all over the place trying to find Ben's nature specialist, but to no avail.

He then stopped, thought for a second and looked around. Sonic then noticed a large amount of vegetation in on corridor, alongside the sound of corks being fired.

"That must be it!" Sonic then sped down the corridor.

* * *

 _Back at the garden,_

Tails looked the plant, it now only had one petal left.

"Please hang in there," he pleaded, "Just a little longer, please,".

He then noticed the moon started to look green.

"Wow, its starting!" Tails said with wonder as the moon turned green, "I'm so glad I get to see this with you Cosmo, even if it's the last," he couldn't finish. But he didn't notice his gadget walk by with two emeralds.

However, his emotional voice was heard by the Shinobi.

"The fox who bested me!" he said before looking towards where Tails and his flower was, "The time of vengeance is now!".

Epsio quickly broke free of the ice and tried to stop the robot. But Heavy Shinobi jumped out of the way and on to a tree.

"Our match will have to wait, my vengeance is at hand," he explained.

Epsio tried to attack, but he was weekend from the battle.

Suddenly a pink bubble floated towards the robot.

"Nani?" he said, before it exploded and knocked him out of the tree. Then before the robot could react, someone flew by and stung him on the rear, "W-w-who dares defile my sacred grounds?!" he demanded as he shook.

"The Chaotics, that's who!" Vector shouted as he jumped onto screen.

"We double dog dare!" Charmy cheered as he flew in.

"I had it under control," Epsio said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Sure, you did," Vector said sarcastically, before getting serious "But we got a job to do, and this bucket of bolts is in the way,".

"Yeah let's scrap em!" Charmy cheered.

"Hm, roger," Espio said, actually glad his teammates were here to help.

The Chaotics then dog-piled the robot ninja.

* * *

 _Meanwhile up at the ruins,_

"Yeehaa, you ain't snaring me this time varmint!" Fang bragged as he pogoed with his tail, dodging the thorns.

Thorny vines shot out of the wall, try to nab or crush the criminal. But Fang was too quick, and pogoed past everyone.

"That all yah got?!" he bragged, much to Plant's annoyance. Fang then pounced onto plant, knocking him down. He then pointed his cork gun at Plants green eyed black handsome face, "Any last words?".

"How bout, look out!" another voice said.

"Huh?" Fang was then met with Sonic spindashing into him, "Sonic, what do you think your doing messing with me!?".

Before Sonic could react, Plant dug his vine into the ground and caused a pink rose to bloom next to Fang.

"What!?" he asked, before the rose released its pollen, causing the sniper to become dazed and confused "Thank you mother, I would love another daffodil in my wheelbarrow, yeeha," he then fainted.

"Why didn't you just do that first?" Sonic asked as he looked to the plant person.

"He was to jumpy for the pollen of my blossoms to strike until now," Plant explained, as he retracted his vine from the ground "Nonetheless, thank you for your aid hedgehog,".

"You can thank me later," Sonic said seriously, "Right now you got to stop the plant energy from overloading the satellite Ben's on!".

"Oh yes, of course," he then dug both his vines into the ground, "Hear me brethren, your aid has been appreciated, cease your generous giving and replenish yourselves in rest!".

After he said this, the plants that were shooting out the green energy slowly stopped their giving and slowly closed their buds.

Plant let out a breath, "That should do it, the regrowth shall soon be complete,".

"Whats the regrowth?" Sonic asked, "And who are you by the way?"

"I am Plantman exe, nature specialist of cyan dimension," he explained as he stepped into the light.

He was humanoid in shape, his body appeared to be a plant that was a blend of green and white, his torso area was black and had pink spots lining its sides, his arms were green with thorns on his shoulders they and resembled closed flower buds with his black hands coming out, on his back was two thorny vines that curled into circles and went down to his feet, his face was black with green eyes, his head appeared to be a white flower and pink flower with two thorns on the side and gem on the forehead, he had two orange leafs near his neck, and where his navel would be was symbol of a flower made of six skinny white petals with a black background and a reddish orange outline.

"Exe?" Sonic said hesitantly.

"Not that kind, I'm not evil, not anymore at least," he explained, feeling slightly annoyed, "As for your first question, I'm sure Ben has already explained to you his goal regarding the sampling,".

"How do you even know that Tail's plant is Cosmo anyways?" Sonic asked. Though neither of them noticed the gadget walk by with an emerald.

"Simple, I merely spoke to her," Plantman explained, "And I can confirm that what Ben's believes is true,".

"You mean that flower is really!?" Sonic said wit astonishment.

* * *

 _Speaking of which,_

The space laser then fired a green laser at the planet.

"That will teach yah to mess with my guys!" Vector said after they finished beating up Heavy Shinobi, who was in a pile of snow looking dazed.

"Wow look at the pretty light!" Charmy said as he looked at the laser.

"Tails, he's still there!" Espio said.

"Well let's go get him!" Vector shouted.

The Chaotics then ran towards the laser. However, they didn't notice the freezer and ended up getting frozen in a ice block. To make matters whores, the ice block slid into a spring and was bounced far away from Tails.

* * *

 _Speaking of Tails._

The fox looked at the plant, its finally petal was beginning to slip off. Tails was so focused on the plant that he didn't even notice something was happening in the sky.

"Even though your gone, I still treasure every moment I spent with you Cosmo," Tails said, trying not to cry. He then fell onto the dying plant, trying to hug it, "I never forgot you, so please don't go!".

The final petal of the plant the fell off. Tails couldn't bare to look, he just closed his eyes the tears overflowing.

But then, the laser had appeared in the sky of the garden and was coming dangerously close. Tails didn't notice, and no one could get to him. The laser was about to hit, when.

"Tails watch out!" the voice of a young girl spoke.

Tails recognized it and quickly complied. After he moved the laser hit the plant, just missing Tails.

"C-cosmo?" Tails asked. He wasn't sure what surprised him more, the laser, or the voice of his friend.

The plant began to return to its original position, its dead colors turned to a healthy a green, and its petals returned with an even more beautiful color.

"It, its okay!" Tails said, feeling filled with hope and joy.

* * *

 _Back with Ben,_

"Yes, yes, yeeeeeeessss!" He squawked, as he jumped on his chair "Soon they be together once more, hahaa!". Ben then sat down and relaxed, "So amazing, I can't believe I was able to pull this off, despite all the random characters appearing," he said to himself, not seeing the black red cubes that passed him, "I swear, there better not be any more interruptions, the trope's getting old,".

 _Insert a certain theme song from a recent game,_

"Huh, wait what, who's playing the edgy music!?" Ben asked as he frantically looked around. He then saw a figure of being formed of dark red cubes in the center of the room, "No, not you, anyone but you!"

The cubes then formed into a black jackal with long white locks of air and a mask that had the left eye covered and the right red eye visible.

"I can taste your terror, all that anxiety and doubt, it's delicious," the creature spoke, "Give in to your fear!".

* * *

 **Well I think this chapter went well, other than the edge lord staring me down, hehe.**

 **Any case, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This was originally a lot shorter, but I think I was able to make it more fun.**

 **Also if anyone is curious about how I know Sonic and what not. I'll try to make another story about that if anyone is interested.**

 **?: What are you babbling about fool?**

 **Quiet you! No talking until the next chapter!**

 **Anyways, always remember, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories.**

 **Until next time, Choa!**

 **Always remember, reviews equal sooner chapters and**


	5. Chapter 5 Infinite X 000

Tails was astounded, not only was his plant saved from dying, but it was growing even bigger.

"Wow, this is the greatest thing ever!" Tails cheered.

* * *

 _However, at the space station,_

Ben was shaking at the site of the one known as Infinite, "Infinite, w-w-what are you doing here?"

"I felt the energy of a phantom ruby, and that has brought me back to existence," The edgy jackal explained, "However, I did not expect to find one of the vermin that bested me here,".

"You're not still mad about being defeated right?" Ben nervously asked, "Come on that was weeks ago,".

"Weeks, week,week!?" he said with growing anger, "I am not week!".

"Oops, wrong choice of words," Ben groaned, "Brawck!" he shouted as Infinite tried to hit him with a homing attack. Ben was able to duck, but the edge lord did hit the controls, "Oh glutton weaners!" he said in a German accent, almost like a meme.

The entire station suddenly flipped around, pointing its laser ells where into space.

* * *

 _Back with Tails,_

The laser moved away from the plant, revealing an even bigger healthier plant with a beautiful flower blossom.

"I can't believe it, your okay!" Tails said in awe. However, he soon felt sad, it was still amazing but, "I just wish,".

"T-t-a-ai-l-s?" the plant seemed to say.

Tails knew that voice, "Huh, is it really you?" Tails asked, tears still in his eyes.

The plant then stroked the fox with its vine, as if it was trying to confirm what he asked.

"Cosmo!" Tails then hugged the plant, feeling glad it was okay and oddly enough, he felt a vine of the plant hug him back, "I thought I had lost you,".

Tails continued to embrace the plant.

But then a thought dawned on him. He remembered how he had lost her.

"Oh, I'm sorry that, back then, I had to," he started to cry.

But then the flower then gently pushed Tails's head up to look at.

"Do-n-t, be s-s-a-d, n-n-o-t y-o-ur, fa-ul-t," it seemed to say, and then seeming sad "M-ine, s-s-so-rrr-y,".

"No, don't feel bad!" Tails pleaded, "You had to do what you did to stop the Metarex!".

The flower still seemed sad.

"That's in the past, I'm not sad anymore," Tails said, before hugging the flower again, "Your back now, so everything's okay,".

The flower then seemed happy. It then hugged Tails back, feeling filled with relief.

"I won't ever let anything bad happen to you again!" Tails said, his heart filled with comfort. He then looked up at the flower, "I know this isn't your true form, and you can't move from this spot," Tails said, "But maybe I can find a way to move to my home,".

The plant moved a little, seeming almost hesitant.

"Or if that's too much for you, I can visit you everyday," Tails suggested, "Either way, I'll always be here to protect you, I promise,".

The plant then made a jester that was like smiling. Tails smiled back.

However, he didn't see that Heavy Shinobi had appeared, and was about to strike.

"Now my vengeance shall be complete!" he then prepared to slash at the fox.

But before he could connect, or be noticed, Sonic knocked the robot ninja away with a homing attack, sending him far away,

"Nante koto!" he shouted as he fly away, leaving behind a brief star.

"Tails are you okay?!" Sonic said as he ran up to the fox.

"Huh, oh hi sonic, I'm fine," Tails explained, "And Cosmo's even better,".

Sonic then saw the plant and let out whistle, "Wow, so that's what happened?".

"What do you mean?" Tails asked.

The plant also seemed curious.

"Well you remember that bird Ben?" Sonic asked, to which Tails nodded, "He's actually the one who got your plant to feeling better,".

"Really, Ben did this?!" Tails said, he then looked at the plant again, who seemed confused. "Oh, Ben is a friend of ours, we can introduce him to you later,".

"I wonder how he's reacting to this?" Sonic thought.

* * *

 _Back it the satellite,_

Ben jumped out of the way of Infinite's blast.

"Look I'd love to tussle with you, but now is really not the time!" Ben said, before jumping away from another attack "I need to make sure Tails's friend is fully revived!".

Ben then threw his feather blades at the Jackal. But Infinite just teleported to dodge.

"Why do you even care if some weakling is alive or not?" He asked the bird.

"Look, that someone gave her life to save the galaxy, and a lot of people miss her!" Ben explained, "I don't like that someone so unique is no longer in this world, I want the joy of the friendships that everyone had with Cosmo to return, and fill this world with happiness,".

"Your worthless ideals of friendship are nothing more than a pathetic illusion," Infinite mocked, "Allow me to show you how cruel the reality is,".

"No, don't you dare!" Ben pleaded.

But Infinite didn't listen, he summoned his illusion cubes all around the Ben. They surrounded and engulfed the bird, trapping him in an illusion of pain.

"Braaark!"

"And to make sure your hopes are truly crushed!" Infinite then blasted the controls and the ceiling above Ben.

This not only caused rubble to bury the bird, but also shut down the laser of the station.

Infinite then hovered over to the illusion Ben had been buried under.

"So, you have fallen before my might child," he boasted, "And I thought you would put up more of a fight, guess I was wrong, hahe,", he then looked toward the screen, "It should be no trouble disposing of those foolish pest, muhahahahaha!".

Suddenly a feather blade zipped past Infinite, slightly scratching his mask.

"Oh, so there is still a bit of feebleness clinging to," before he could finish, the illusion exploded followed by a barrage of feather blades at the jackal.

"Do you know, how long, I've been waiting to do this!?" Ben shouted, his eyes filled with years of rage, "I planned everything so perfectly, so that Tails could be happy, so Cosmo could return!" Ben's eye was now twitching, "And you had to ruin everything!".

"Whatever are you babbling about bird?" Infinite said feeling bored.

"I will make you pay for messing up the reunion!" Ben shouted

"And how do you plan to do that?" Infinite scoffed, "I've already beaten you to a pulp, there's no way you could every beat me now,".

"Hehe, oh, you haven't seen anything yet!" Ben laughed as pulled out a card and threw it in front of his crystal, "There's more to me than you think edgelord!".

 _ **Jet mode!**_

Ben's crystal then shined and flashed through the room. Infinite covered his eye from the light. After it died down, Ben was covered in a cyan metal armor, had green eyes, somewhat of a fin on his head, had thrusters on his feet, and two jet wings on his back.

"You think a costume change will stop me?" Infinite asked.

"You better believe it, take off!" Ben said determinedly with a modified voice, before he then launched missiles at the jackal.

Infinite was able to dodge them but was hit by a laser Ben shot when he wasn't looking, knocking him into a wall. Ben then transformed into a jet and charged into Infinite, breaking through the wall and into space. The impact was great, but Infinite recovered before teleporting above Ben and summoned his reality warping cubes. He flung them at the jet, but Ben was to fast and flew faster than the cubes. As the cubes chased him, Ben did a u-turn and started firing at Infinite. The Jackal blocked it by summoning a shield of energy, but Ben fired missiles that went around it and hit his back.

"You can't hold up forever worm!" Infinite shouted.

"Maybe not, but I can still win!" Ben replied before he started flying around the jackal at super speeds.

Infinite rolled up and did a homing attack at the jet. He nearly hit Ben, but the jet transformed and punched the jackal in the crystal.

* * *

 _Back with Tails,_

"Hey Tails, it's getting pretty late," Sonic said, "We should probably get going,".

"Oh, okay," Tails said sounding glum, he clearly didn't want to leave the plant.

He started to walk away, but then the plant gently grabbed him, seeming like it didn't want him to go.

"Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow," Tails tried to assure the plant.

But the plant didn't want him to go, it seemed almost scarred by the thought.

"You really don't want to be alone?" Tails asked.

The plant then shook its flower, before trying to cuddle up to the fox.

Tails then thought for a moment, before looking at his best friend, "Hey Sonic, mind if I stay here for the night?".

"Sure, thing buddy," Sonic replied, "I'm sure you two want some alone time,".

Tails smiled and nodded, before Sonic ran off. He then looked at the flower.

"Oh boy, so much has happened, I can't wait to tell you!" he said with excitement.

The plant also seemed a bit excited.

* * *

 _However, not too far away,_

The Chaotics were still frozen in an ice block.

"Vector, why have we not broken out yet!" Espio mumbled.

"Yeah, I'm cold!" Charmy added.

"If we break out, that bird bot will start pecking and make the trees go ba boom!" Vector explained, struggling through the ice.

He was referring to the green and purple woodpecker badnik that was perched on the side of a tree that had bombs in its leafs.

"Well we can't just stay here all night!" Espio pointed out.

"I know, I know, just give me a minute to think of something!" Vector said.

 _A few hours later,_

"Well?" Epsio asked.

"I'm working on it!" Vector yelled, which broke the ice and alerted the bird, "Uh oh,".

"Head for the hills!" Charmy screamed.

The bird started pecking the tree which made all the bombs fall on the Chaotics, sending them running away frantically.

* * *

 _Back with Tails,_

"And after we stopped Eggman's plan to drop the sun on us, we sent classic sonic back to his world and started rebuilding everything," Tails explained, "And after we finished rebuilding," he then let out a yawn.

The plant seemed concerned.

"Oh, don't worry, I'm fine," he yawned, before starting to fall.

The plant caught him with its vines.

"Oh, thanks," Tails said before another yawn came out.

The plant then hugged him closed and shook of a petal that Tails could use as a blanket.

Tails then snuggled up towards the flower and slowly closed his eyes, "Good night, Cosmo,".

* * *

 _A few hours later,_

The plant was still snuggled up with Tails.

But then a vine that wasn't the plants sprouted out of the ground and wrapped around the roots of the plant.

"Are you well, sapling?" a calm voice said into the plants mind.

"Wh-o, a-re-u?" the plant asked.

"Hmm, odd, you should have regained your true form by now?" the voice asked.

"W-ai-t, I, rem-em-be-r, we've, spo-ken befo-re?" the plant asked.

Then inside the mind of the flower, a ghostly image of Plantman EXE appeared.

"Yes indeed, I'm pleased you remember," the voice replied.

"W-ha-t,what do you want, Plantman?" the plant asked, begging to get the hang of its voice since it was more like thinking than talking.

"Just checking to see if your well," Plantman explained, "I can sense something is troubling you?".

The flower sighed, "Tails, he was so sad, I just want him to be happy,".

"I see, you have deep feelings for him?" Plantman asked, to which the flower sheepishly nodded.

"How can I stop him from hurting like that again?" she asked.

"If you care about him that much, you'll know what to do," Plantman explained, "As long as your willing to protect him like he did for you, then I'm sure all will be fine,".

"Are you sure?" the flower asked, "What if I'm not good enough?"

"That is for you to find out," Plantman explained as his voice started to fade, "Good luck, sapling," his vine then unwrapped from the plant and slipped back into the earth.

"Wait, but how do I ?" she tried to ask, but the voice was gone.

The flower then looked at Tails. This made her feel confidence, like everything was going to be okay.

The flower then snuggled up to the fox once more and drifted to sleep.

* * *

 _Back in space,_

The battle between the jackal a jet raged on for hours.

"You may be stronger than when we last met, but it will make no difference!" Infinite taunted, before trying to do homing attack on the jet.

Ben barrel rolled out the way, "Arrogant as usually I see!" he replied after switching to humanoid mode. Ben then noticed that the planet had rotated a good bit from when he fired the laser, "Ding-wall, I'm running out of time, curse your natural laws of day and night!".

Infinite nearly hit Ben with an attack, but the jet caught on and flew out of the way. He then retaliated with a barrage of missiles.

Infinite warped past most of them, but a stray one was able to nail him. He then warped over to Ben and punched him.

"Yowch!" he said as he spun away before switching to humanoid mode, "I will not give up, not until she is revived!".

"Why do you cling to the lives of others?" Infinite asked, "All perish eventually, dedicating so much energy to friendship is a waist!".

"How funny, didn't you used to be part squad of mercenaries?" Ben asked, "I would assume you had some feelings for them?".

"Don't you dare speak of my worthless past!" Infinite yelled with rage, "I've discarded my former life, it means nothing to me!".

"And yet you get so touchy?" Ben taunted, "Death is only temporary after all,".

"Silence, friendship is weak, it is only the power of oneself that is capable of surviving!" he proclaimed.

"Says the guy who lost to the friendship I share with sonic," Ben pointed out, "The bonds people share, whether they be of friendship or something greater, are what motivate them to live and strive for future that they can all share!" Ben explained, feeling emotional, "It is truly an amazing treasure that, and I will do whatever I can to protect that treasure!".

"Enough!" Infinite then summoned is illusions everywhere around the jet and was finally able to catch Ben in one of his cube swarms, "Now perish like the feeble weakling you are!".

Infinite thought he had won, anyone trapped in his swarms would be trapped in a nightmare of pain. But he was soon surprised when the swarm flashed with a ruby light and Ben shot out like a bullet at the edge lord.

"What, impossible!?" Infinite was then impacted by the cyan jet and charged back into the control room and into the floor.

"How you like me now edgy!?" Ben asked after transforming back to humanoid mode of the jet mode and standing on the jackal, his thrustor foot on Infinite's face.

"How, how do you have such power now?" Infinite asked, frustrated with defeat.

"Oh, there's so much more to me than meets the eye!" Ben taunted, before he grasped his own phantom ruby "Just wait till you see this!".

The ruby then flashed, and Infinite was gone.

Ben then let out a sigh of relief, "I wonder if where I sent him is as bad as everyone says it is?".

* * *

 _Speaking of which,_

Infinite opened his visible eye, saw he was in some sort of ruins that had lots of running water. He soon realized, he was in the Labyrinth zone.

He then tried to warp back the station, but the damage he suffered in the battle prevented his phantom ruby from working.

"Wraaaaaaaagh!" he shouted in frustration, which scarred off the nearby grounder, who slowly rolled away backwards.

* * *

 _Back with Ben,_

"Okay, now to fix this mess," Ben then jetted to the controls and started messing around, "Come on, come on, bingo, backup generator online!"

The station then regained power and also made a wall appear over the hole Ben had left when he attacked Infinite.

"Hopefully there's still enough energy to complete the regrowth," Ben nervously typed away. Then something accrued to him. "Where did this thing even fire to anyway?" he then looked at the coordinates.

While doing this, a gadget walked by with a gem and seemed to be looking for another.

"What kind of coordinates are these, what's even at 0,0,0-oh, oh, oh no,". Ben then shuttered with anxiety, "How long was this thing firing?" Ben nervously asked, his voice sounding high and nervous.

The gadget then walked up to him and pointed at the window.

" _ **RRRROOOOOOAAAARRRRRGGG!"**_

Suddenly, a dark shadow of a two headed creature appeared over the station.

"AAAAAAAAhhhhh!" Ben quickly jetted away, with the gadget grabbing on to his wing for dear life.

The monster then attacked the station with a beam of energy from its mouths, shutting the power down once more.

"Destroy, avenge!" the heads slowly said, as rubble and a phantom ruby floated past it.

The monster then looked towards were Press Garden was.

"Energy, consume, destroy," the heads mounded, "Avenge, OAK!".

The creature then flapped its wings with force and started to fly to where the flower and Tails were.

* * *

 **That's it for this chapter, sorry if it took awhile. Though I can say that chapter 7 will come out shortly after chapter 6, you'll soon see why.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Those cute moments with Tails and his flower were fun to write. But who do think this new mon** **ster might be, did anyone see the hint?**

 **Sorry if this was short, but if that wasn't a problem please feel free to let me know.**

 **Also Anon Omega for your funny review, I see what you did there. I always love to get a review so don't be shy to leave one :)**

 **Remember, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories!**

 **Until next time, Choa! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Wilted Treasure

_**Fair warning, this chapter may be a bit dark and intense. You have been warned.**_

* * *

There wasn't much, just empty space, some scraps of metal, and what appeared to be two giant dead plant husks. One was a pale green, the other was a deep black.

Suddenly a green laser appeared and in golfed the two plants. The husks then began to come back to life and soon began to fuse together. The plants then grew into dragon heads, one had three eyes and two horns, while they other had one eye and a small horn on the back of its head. The eyes were pure black, with bits of green and dark blue faintly making pupils. The plants then grew two giant wings, vines that hung off its back and legs that were wrapped with plant like skin and talons made of broken metal.

"Cossssss," one head groaned,

"Avenge, darrrrrrr, ak!" the other groaned.

The creature then spread its wings and flew through space like a comet.

* * *

 _Present time,_

It was nearing mourning at Press Garden.

Tails was snuggled up with his plant. He slowly opened his eyes, before looking at the plant with calm joy. It had a small bit of snow on it, seeming fairly cute.

"Good morning," He said gently.

The plant then let Tails get up, before shaking some snow off itself.

Tails chuckled at this. "I hope your feeling better," he then seemed sad, "I'm sorry you have to be trapped in this form,".

The plant hung its flower down, seeming sad.

"Maybe I can make something in my lab that can get you back to normal," Tails said.

This made the plant perk up. It then rubbed its flower against Tails, make the fox giggle.

he then tried to leave to find something to help his friend, but the plant quickly grabbed him, "Don't worry, I'll be back in a minute," he assured.

But he soon released the plant wasn't sad, it was frightened.

"S-cc-a-r-ed," he heard it say, "Th-e-r- co-m-i-ng,".

"Huh, what do you mean?" Tails asked, sounding worried.

"M-e-tt-a,"

"What, I don't understand?" Tails said sounding more worried.

Suddenly the sky was eclipsed by what appeared to be a two headed dragon. The creature then flew towards Tails. The fox quickly backed up before the creature landed, its broken metal like talons scraping up the ground.

"W-w-ho, what?" Tails shook with fear.

The creature just breathed heavily, sounding like it was barely alive.

"Me-ta-rex, ki-ll, av-en-ge!" the pale head moaned.

"N-no, it can't be, the Metarex are gone!" Tails shouted with fear and disbelieve. This seemed to aggregate the dragon.

"Enemy, kill!" the black head roared.

The Beast was about to strike, but then it noticed the plant behind Tails.

"Plant, energy, consume, avenge, Oak!" the pale head shouted.

The Plant shuttered with fear.

The Meta-Dragon seemed to laugh at the fear. It then began to step closer to the plant.

"No, stay away from her!" Tails cried.

He then tried to attack the dragon, but it didn't do much. The Meta Dragon then whacked Tails aside with its vines. He soon recovered and tried to spin dash the monster. It groaned at the attack, before turning towards the fox who had bounced off.

"Graarar, destroy!" it said, before sending its vines at Tails.

Tails tried to fly away, but the vines nabbed him before he could escape. The thorns hurt him greatly, causing Tails to groan in pain.

"No!" the flower then tried help the fox by using its own vines to grab the Meta dragon. However, it didn't seem to notice. "T-tails!".

The flower then tried harder and managed to hurt the monster by strangling it.

"Rrrrggrr, cos, destroy," the pale head groaned.

"Avenge, Oak!" the black head added.

It then flung up its wings and sliced of the flower's vines.

"Auuuh!" the flower moaned in pain.

"No, don't hurt her!" Tails pleaded.

The heads growled at Tails before slamming him against a tree.

"Nooo, T-ta-Tails!" the plant cried with great sorrow.

The fox was slammed against the tree with painful force and fell unconscious.

The Meta Dragon then turned back to the plant, walking closer with stomps that shook the ground.

The plant tried to move away but was stuck to the ground. It then tried to defend itself with its vines, but the dragon just blew them aside with a flap of its wings.

"Consume, avenge!" it shouted.

Vines then wrapped around the plant and started pulling it closer to the monster. The flower let out a cry as it was assimilated into the dragon.

"Heheheahaahhee, Energy, power!" it laughed.

This was heard by the Chaotics, who had just made it to the area.

"What is that!?" Charmy yelled.

"H-how should I know?" Vector replied.

Espio then noticed Tails had been knocked out, "That creature, wait, where is the plant?"

"Who cares, we got to stop that thing!" Vector commanded.

The team then jumped into action and attacked the Meta Dragon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile with in the vegetated temple,_

Sonic had just entered Plantman's lair.

"Hello, anyone home?" Sonic shouted.

After a few seconds, a giant pink flower grew from the vine covered ground and opened to reveal Plantman exe.

"Greetings, what brings you to my domain hedgehog?" he asked.

"Oh you know, was just running in the area," he said casually, "Y'know that regrowth you and Ben pulled seems to have worked, mostly,".

"Yes, I am aware of the results," Plantman said.

"So, have you figured out how to, y'know, finish it?" Sonic asked.

"Unfortunately, no," Plantman explained, "At this time, the only way for the sapling to be restored to her true form would be a miracle,".

"Oh well, I'm sure she'll be back to normal soon," Sonic said, sounding upbeat.

"You certainly are a positive creature Sonic," Plantman said.

"Hey that's just how I roll," he replied, "Any chance you could check on how she's doing?".

"I've already checked her state last night, though I suppose it would be wise," Plantman said before sinking his vines into the ground and closing his eyes.

But after a few minutes, he opened his eyes with shock, "What, this cannot be!?".

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"I cannot locate her!" he explained, before retracting his vines and falling to his knees, "But I do feel another plant creature, one of hatred and malice, and is draining plant life of the area!"

"Tails might still be there!" Sonic said, before dashing off.

"Good luck Sonic, you'll need it," he then collapsed into unconscious state.

* * *

 _Up ahead with Sonic,_

The speedy hedgehog was more than halfway to the garden, "Don't worry Tails, Cosmo, I'm coming!".

Press Garden was in his sites, but suddenly a portal of black and red cubes appeared in front of Sonic and transported him.

"Huh, what?" Sonic said. He then stopped running and soon realized he was in the Labyrinth zone, "No, NOOOOOOO!".

Not to far away from the hedgehog, Infinite was watching.

"At least I won't be the only one who suffers today," he chuckled.

Sonic frantically looked for a way out. Just then a Burrobot came up to Sonic.

"I can help you out" it said, which surpised the hedghog since badnicks usally didn't talk.

This left Sonic confused, until he saw that the robot had the a crystal symbol that belonged to someone he knew.

"Oh, sure things," Sonic replied, "I got to get to Press Garden and help Tails and Cosmo!".

This made the Burrobot have a happy look, before jumping into the ground and making a way out.

"I can't let him get hurt again" Sonic said, before jumping in.

Though the jackal was surprised how quickly Sonic's effort was in getting out. But what really confused him, was the hedgehog's drive wasn't out of fear, but instead the concern for his friends. This was something that irritated Infinite greatly. Then it accrued to him, who was this Cosmo.

"I do not remember hearing such a name?" he said to himself, "Yet it seems her name invokes emotion with in those fools,".

The Phantom Ruby then shined.

"Ah, good, I've recovered," He said, "Perhaps I should learn the importance of this Cosmo, hmhmhm,".

He then warped away.

* * *

 _Back at Press Garden,_

Tails slowly awoke and was terrified at what he saw. The Meta Dragon had absorbed his plant into its core and between its two heads was the flower, looking sad and in pain, like it was wilting.

"N-no," Tails said with fear, memories of his troubles yesterday tormenting his head.

He then saw the Chaotics were attacking it. Vector breathed fire on it, causing the two heads to roar in pain. But it always seemed to hurt the flower, causing a ghostly image of Cosmo in pain to appear briefly.

"Stop it, your hurting her!" he screamed as he ran to the fight.

"Stay back, your hurt," Charmy said as he flew in front of Tails.

"No, you don't understand, I need to save her!" he yelled before running past Charmy.

Tails then tried to fly to where the flower was, but the dragon swatted him aside with its sharp wing.

The Fox struggled to stand up.

"No, not again!" he cried. He then grabbed the ground, tears dripping on his hands, "I can't do this, I can't take this anymore!".

Tails could hear Cosmo's screams pain, getting louder and louder.

"Stop, please," he cried, sounding defeated.

Tails was consumed by despair. Once again, he was powerless to stop bad things from happening to Cosmo. This was all too much, he just wanted the pain to end.

But then a small ruby landed on next to Tails, and as he struggled to get up he then felt the stone. Then his emotions started to change. His fear began to turn to anger. He hated the Metarex for taking Cosmo away from him, they deserved to suffer worse than he did.

Suddenly, a dark aura appeared around the fox

Tails then stood up, his fur turning black and his eyes turning a pale white.

"I said, STOP!" he shouted as he opened his eyes that glowed white like full moons.

Suddenly the Chaotics were lifted into the air and squeezed by the dark powers before being psychically flung away.

Dark Tails then floated towards the dragon, which caught the monsters attention.

"You took Cosmo from me, and for that, you will suffer!" he shouted, his voice shaking the trees.

The Dragon just roared and charged at Tails.

Dark Tails spin dashed at the monster, knocking it into the side of the press building. The Meta Dragon's green head grabbed Dark Tails and flung him at a pile of ice blocks. The fox quickly recovered by draining energy from the ground, which caused the plants around him to wilt.

He then made dark chaos spears appear and threw them at the monster. The Meta Dragon dodged by flying upwards, and then firing lasers from its mouths at Tails.

The corrupted fox flew out of the way. He then went up to a tree and sliced it down with his tails. Dark Tails then grabbed the fallen tree and flew up to the Meta Dragon and whacked it down on the beast.

The Meta-Dragon let out a roar of pain, before hitting the ground. It quickly recovered and flung its vines at Dark Tails.

The vines grabbed the him, causing him to drop the tree. Dark Tails struggle angst the dark thorns, the dragon laughing at his pain.

"Hahaehehah," the Meta-Dragon laughed

"Shut up!" Dark Tails then broke free by slicing the vines with his tails.

He then warped next to the pale head and grabbed it. He then spun the dragon around violently.

"You monsters took Cosmo away from me, but not again, not ever again!" Dark Tails shouted, "Now you will pay!".

The black head then bit Tails, causing him to let go of the pale green head. It growled furiously as it chomped down on the corrupted hero.

Dark Tails then grabbed the black head and started draining its energy. The dragon let go, feeling tired. Dark Tails then shot a dark energy at the monster, knocking it into the ground.

"I don't care who I have to destroy!" he shouted as he absorbed more of the plant life, "I won't let you live for taking her from me!".

He then charged into the dragon and started violently punching the heads.

"Please, stop, Tails!" the faint cry of the flower pleaded, "Why are you being so violent to them?"

Dark Tails then stopped, "Why, they are the reason I hurt, they must suffer!".

"But why are you hurting the plants?" the flower cried.

Dark Tails was confused, until he looked around. The area they had been in was grey, the plants were wilted, the ground was lifeless, and the Chaotics were bruised and barely breathing.

"I didn't sacrifice myself for this," the flower cried.

"But why, why did you have to?!" Dark Tails cried, "Why did you have to leave me!".

"I had no choice," it cried, "But I never meant to leave you, I'm sorry!".

Dark Tails froze.

"Please, don't become a monster like the Metarex," it pleaded, "Your perfect the way you are, please come back Tails!".

Tears began to fall from the corrupted fox's eyes. Then the darkness then disappeared, returning him to Tails, and the ruby dropped from him. He then fell onto the flower.

"I'm so sorry Cosmo!" Tails cried.

Sonic then made it to the garden,

"Tails what happened!?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Tails cried.

Sonic wanted to help him but, he knew Tails needed space right now.

"Well, well, isn't that a pity," a familiar voice said, causing Sonic to flinch but Tails was too sad to notice. Suddenly Infinite appeared, "Giving up all that power because a piece of flora was sad, how pathetic!" he said mockingly.

"Be quiet, can't you see this isn't the time?!" Sonic said.

"Oh, I'm not here to fight, just to make you suffer," Infinite explained, as he levitated the ruby that had transformed Tails.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked feeling almost angered.

"Hehe, I know how much you value your friends, and it seems this creature also desires revenge upon you," he explained, "So I think it would be in my best interest to assist it, haha," Infinite then caused the ruby to be forced into the Meta Dragon's core.

The monster then grew darker in color and looked more viscous with large fangs and horns, sharper thorns and a ruby armor around its heads and body.

It then got back up violently, knocking Tails off.

"No, Comso!" Tails cried.

The monster spread its wings and roared.

"Destroy, avenge!" it yelled, no longer sounding weak, but fully alive, "All, will yield to the power of the Metarex!".

The Meta Dragon then tried to grab Sonic and Tails. Sonic tried to grab Tails and get him out of the way, but the dragon grabbed him with roots it and drained him of most of his energy.

"Sonic!" Tails shouted, before trying to save him.

The Meta-Dragon's metal eyes shined when it saw its prey move. It then let go of the hedgehog and then grabbed Tails with its black head

"Tails, no!" Sonic shouted.

Sonic tried to hit him with a homing attack, but the pale head fired a laser from its mouth at the hedgehog. Sonic then hit the ground, injured greatly from the attacks. He quickly tried to retaliate, but Infinite attacked him first with a homing attack.

"Not this time rat," he mocked.

The Meta Dragon then took off into the sky, flying higher until it had left the atmosphere and had gone into space.

"Infinite!" Sonic yelled.

"Now, be consumed by despair, knowing that your friend is," the jackal mocked, before Sonic homing attacked him.

"You're going to pay big time for that!" Sonic threatened, his voice consumed with rage.

"Hmph, just go ahead and try," he said before floating and summoning a swarm of cubes, "Now, perish!".

He then flung the cubes at Sonic, but the hedgehog darted past them and tried to homing attack Infinite. Infinite quickly warped next to him and kicked him down.

"Foolish hedgehog, your despair gives me power," He bragged, "Just submit to,".

But before he finishes, Infinite was bombarded by a barge of cyan laser shots.

Infinite fell back, "Nergg, what, who dares?" he said in pain and annoyance.

Then something streaked across the sky and drop bombs on the jackal.

Sonic then saw his opportunity and attacked Infinite with a spin dash. He slammed the Jackal with so much force that it knocked Infinite through tree after tree.

"Garrg!" he said as he hit a final tree, "Ger, I'll finish you later!".

Infinite then disappeared.

"There, that will show you not to mess with!" Sonic said, before his pain started to take its toll, "Ger, Tails, please be okay,".

He then fell unconscious, but before catching a glimpse of a jet.

* * *

 _ **That's it for this chapter, I told you it would be intense. But don't worry if your dying with suspense, the next chapter will be out by Friday. Maybe sooner if you all really want it.**_

 _ **Was the Meta-Dragon scary enough, do you know who it once was?**_

 _ **Remember, reviews equal sooner chapters and better quality stories!**_

 ** _Until next time, chao!_**


	7. Chapter 7 Blooming Hope

Tails felt pain all throughout his body. He struggled to regain consciousness, but the fox was soon able to pull through and saw he was in space near satellite that was in front of the moon. He then saw he was floating in front of the Meta-Dragon.

"W-what happened?" he asked, "Cosmo?".

"Don't you dare say that traitors name!" the black head yelled.

"We almost won and would have ruled the galaxy," the pale one stated, before sounding angry, "Until you and that meddlesome girl got ruined everything!".

Tails recognized those voices. They were the Metarex generals, Pale Bay leaf and Black Narcissus.

"How are you even alive?!" Tails asked, "Cosmo gave her life to stop you!".

"That does not matter fool!" Pale Bay Leaf said.

"What matters is once we finish you off, there will be nothing to stop us from rebuilding the Metarex and ruling once more!" Black Narcissus added.

"No, I won't let you!" Tails yelled.

The dragon then growled, intimidating the fox. They then prepared to attack the fox, when they suddenly felt something stopping them.

"What!?" Pale Bay Leaf said.

"Who is doing this!?" Black Narcissus growled .

Tails then saw that the part that was Cosmo's plant was somehow restraining the monster.

"I won't let you hurt him!" the wilting flower said.

"Why you annoying pest!" Black Narcissist yelled.

"You will not stop us this time!" Pale Bay Leaf threatened.

The dragon heads then prepared to strike the flower.

"Leave her alone!" Tails said as he tried to stop them by grabbing onto Pale Bay Leaf's neck, but was quickly swatted off by a thorny vine.

"Stay out of this!" the dragon yelled, before charging lasers and firing at the fox.

"Tails no!" the flower cried.

The lasers then ceased, and Tails was unable to move. The fox then started to float away.

* * *

 _A few moments later,_

Tails had flouted farther and further away from the Meta-Dragon.

"I guess this is it," he thought, feeling defeated "I wasn't able to save you Cosmo, I'm sorry,".

The he then thought of all the times he had spent with her. They were happy times, even the times that hurt, every moment mattered. He just wished he could have spent more time with Cosmo, but it seems like that would never happen now.

"Why do you think it's over?" a modified voice said to the fox.

"I've had hope for so long, and every time I just end up feeling worse," Tails explained, not knowing who he was talking to, "I just don't think I can take it anymore!".

"Hmm, pity," the voice said, "But I wonder if the seedrian feels the same?".

Tails then slowly opened his eyes and saw that the Meta Dragon was still struggling to move.

"Cease this at once!" Black Narcissus shouted.

"No, I won't let you hurt Tails!" the flower shouted, "He's been hurting so much, I just want him to be happy!".

"You won't stop us forever child!" Pale Bay Leaf scoffed.

"I don't care, I need to do whatever I can to protect him like he protected me!" the flower protested.

"Cosmo," Tails said slowly.

"She's still fighting, even death won't stop her from caring about you," the voice said, "Can't you do the same fox?".

"But what can I do?" Tails said with doubt.

"Try, don't give up on Cosmo, don't let go of the hope that you will see her again," Tails then saw that the speaker was some sort of humanoid cyan jet, "Even if you don't know how, you'll find a way to see her again,".

"Really?" Tails asked with hope.

"Death is just a temporary separation, eventually, you'll get to see everyone you care about one day," he explained, "But do you want to believe that I wonder?".

Tails then thought about these words. Even though he was ready to give up, Cosmo wasn't. He then thought of how much he loved her, and his heart begin to fill with determination.

"I won't give up, no matter what!" he struggled to say, as he tried to float towards the Meta-Dragon, "Cosmo, I'll save you, somehow,".

"Enough!" the dragon then broke free of Cosmo's grasp, "Once we've absorbed your energy, we will rule all,".

"No, I, won't" the flower's voice began to fade.

The dragon then laughed evilly at their coming victory, before seeing Tails coming forth. It then knocked him away with its thorny vines.

"Give up fool!" Black Narcissus threatened.

"You are no match for the Metarex!" Pale Bay Leaf boasted.

"I don't care!" Tails shouted as he struggled to recover, "No matter what, I'll never, give up, on Cosmo!".

"You won't get the chance!" the Meta-dragon then bit the flower with both heads, strangling its life away viciously.

"Noooo!" Tails screamed.

"You see, you are foolish!" Pale Bay Leaf said.

"Your friend is gone!" Black Narcissus.

"Give up and submit to the will of the Metarex!" the heads taunted.

Tails was quiet, before clinching his fist, "No, I won't give up!" he yelled, "Cosmo's not's gone, and I'll free her from your rotten thorns!"

"Fine, then you will die!" the Meta-dragon then tried to lung at the fox. However, it couldn't. "Rarr, raarr, what is happening!".

The Meta-Dragon was still being held back by the flower.

"C-cosmo?" Tails asked.

After he asked this, a ghostly image of Cosmo appeared. "Tails I can't hold them forever," she said, "So please, you must stop the Metarex,".

"But what about you?".

"I don't know what will happen to me," she said with worry, "But as long as you're okay, I'll be happy, so please, stop the Metarex, and don't worry about me,".

Tails was quiet, but he the looked determined, "I will stop them, but I will save you to!".

"Tails," she said, sounding slightly joyed, "I hope you,".

Her image then faded, leaving the dragon unconscious.

"Cosmo,".

Then something came up to Tails, it was the gadget he had made a few days ago. It then pulled out seven colorful gems.

"Hey, you found the chaos emerald," Tails stated with astonishment, "Amazing, I guess you did follow your programming after all,".

The emeralds then floated around Tails, causing a golden light to surround the fox. The light then exploded, revealing a fully healed golden Tails with four golden birds.

"I'm coming Cosmo!" Super Tails calmly said.

The monster woke up and roared fiercely, the final battle has begun.

Super Tails then charged into the Meta-Dragon, damaging it a good bit.

"You dare attack us!" Black Narcissus yelled.

Pale Bay Leaf fired a laser at Super Tails, he quickly dodged. Frustrated by this, Pale Bay Leaf fired more laser beams at his foe. Super Tails was able to avoid most of them but was eventually hit and was forced back.

"Got you now!" Pale Bay Leaf boasted.

Black Narcissist then tried to lung in but was pelted by missiles from the cyan jet.

"Nice try!" he then tried to fly at the monster but was stopped by Super Tails, "Pardon?".

"I can do this, please," The super fox said, "I need to do this,".

"Understood," the jet then nodded and flew off.

The Meta-dragon then grabbed Super Tails with its vines. It thought it had him snared but the Tails sliced through the vines with his golden Tails, freeing the fox from the monster's clutches.

The dragon growled in frustration.

"Yarr!" the Pale Bay Leaf roared.

"You may have wounded us slightly, but we still out number you two to one!" Black Narcissist gloated.

"Oh really?" Super Tails said, before his birds flew towards him, "I think you mean two to five!".

Tails then commanded his birds to attack the dragon. They then swooped in to action and started swarming the beast. The Meta-Dragon tried to bite the birds as they flew around, but to no avail.

As it was distracted, Super Tails spin dashed into the ruby core of the dragon. However, is attack was only able to crack the ruby armor a little bit.

The Meta-Dragon then tried to grab him with its vines. But the birds then swooped in and sliced of the vines, causing the dragon heads to roar in pain.

Black Narcissus then breathed out a smog of black mist of illusions, hiding the beast from the fox, or so it thought.

Super Tails then flew into the smog and it was instantly illuminated by the glow of his power.

"Impossible!"

The birds then grabbed on to the black head of the Meta-Dragon. It struggled to shake them off, but to no avail.

Super Tails then rolled up and spin dashed into Black Narcissist, hitting him with great force and cracking his metal eye and breaking his ruby armor away.

Black Narcissus roared in pain.

"Not so tough now!" Super Tails boasted with confidence.

"You will pay!" Pale Bay Leaf roared, before firing a beam at the fox.

Super Tails quickly flew upwards, dodging the beams.

The Meta-Dragon then closed its wings, before then swinging them opened and scattering plant mines all around itself.

"See if you can get through this fool!" Pale Bay Leaf taunted.

"Gladly!" Super Tails replied before flying towards the monster.

The Meta-dragon then flapped its wings, sending the mines at the fox and making them hard to dodge.

Super Tails was able to get past some, but many knocked him back upon impact. He quickly recovered and called his birds to assist.

He then flew at the Meta-Dragon again, this time his birds knocking back the mines that nearly hit Super Tails.

Pale Bay Leaf then tried to fire a laser at the fox, but the birds grabbed him and forced his head upwards, causing the laser to miss.

Super Tails then spin dashed into the dragon's neck then towards its head. This cracked Pale Bay Leaf's metal eyes, and removed his ruby armor.

"Garrr, how are you so strong?" The Meta-Dragon roared in pain, before forcing Super Tails back with its wings, "The emeralds shouldn't be a match for the ruby!?".

"Because I don't just have the emeralds," Super Tails explained, "I have someone I care about to fight for!" he shouted with confidence, "You only care about revenge, that could never be stronger than what I feel for Cosmo!".

"No, we are the Metarex, we will purge the universe of non-plant life!" it shouted, "None can stop us!"

The Meta-Dragon then knocked aside the birds with its wings, before it charged and tried to bite Super Tails. But the fox dodged each bite, frustrating the dragon more and more.

"Raaaaarrrrrrr, die!" it then blasted Super Tails with its laser blasted.

This knocked him back with a powerful force. The dragon breathed heavily, thinking it had one, "Now, Dark Oak is avenged,".

But then, Super Tails charged back full force, slamming into the ruby of the Meta-Dragon. The impacted caused the ruby to crack and caused all the armor to disappear.

"Impossible!" the heads cried.

"We are superior!" Black Narcissist yelled.

"We are invincible!" Pale Bay Leaf cried.

"We are the Metarex!" they both yelled.

"Cosmo gave her life to protect the galaxy from the Metarex!" Super Tails said, "And I'm going to make sure it stays that way!".

The birds then held the dragon's heads and wings in place as Super Tails charged full force at the core of the beast.

His tails spun furiously as he held onto the core of the flower that was Cosmo with all his might.

"Cosmo, I love you!" he shouted

Super Tails then charged right through the dragon, taking his flower with him.

"No, no, this cannot be, we, are, we, are, RRAA ARRRRRRRGH!" the Meta Dragon screamed as it uncontrollably flew towards the space station that revived it.

The Meta Dragon then crashed into it, causing the satellite to explode with a barrage of green lasers, ending the monster finally.

Super Tails then looked at the plant in his arms. It wasn't going to last much longer.

"I don't know if your going to be okay," he said, starting to tear up, but the sounding happy "But I know one day, I will see you again, I don't care how long I have to wait!" he then smiled as the tears flowed, "I promise, I'll be there for you!".

But Super Tails didn't notice, his birds had grabbed some of the energy that came from the satellite and were bringing it to the plant. A tear then fell onto the flower, and then it started to glow as it absorbed the energy from the birds. The dying plant then started to take the shape of a girl around his size.

Tails starred with astonishment.

The glowing then faded, revealing a young girl with pale yellow skin, in a white and green dress, wearing green shoes with green hair that had closed rose buds on the sides, and red amulet on her chest.

She then slowly opened her innocent blue eyes, "Tails, is that you?" she asked slowly.

Tails couldn't believe it, at long last, Cosmo was finally truly back.

"I missed you so much," he calmly said, before hugging her tightly.

"Oh Tails," Cosmo said, feeling just as happy, "I'm so happy to see you!".

The two embraced each other, happier than ever before.

Not to far away, Ben the cyan jet looked at them with a smile in his eyes, "Mission, complete," he said as a tear escaped his eye. He then transformed into jet mode and flew off.

Super Tails then began to descend to planet Mobius.

"I'm sorry I gave you so much trouble," Cosmo said, feeling slightly sad, "I didn't want you to suffer when I sacrificed myself, and,".

"Its okay, all that matters is that you're here now," Tails assured.

"Thank you for taking care of me," Cosmo said, "I always hoped one day I would see you again, and now,".

She was too overcome with joyful emotions to finish, but Tails knew what she meant.

* * *

The time they spent together on the way down was short, but it felt like a lifetime of joy.

Press Garden soon came into view and Tails's super form began to fade, the birds flew towards those that had been hurt in the vicious battle against the Meta-Dragon and used their power to heal the wounds, before vanishing.

"Huh, what happened?" Charmy asked.

"I am not sure," Epsio replied.

"Have we found the computer room yet?" Vector asked, still a bit dazed.

Sonic then awoke.

"Tails!?" he asked as he frantically looked for his friend.

It wasn't long until he saw his buddy sitting under a cherry blossom tree, looking peaceful with someone lying in his arms.

Sonic quickly ran up to him so fast it was nearly an instant.

"Tails are you okay buddy!" he asked.

"Yes Sonic, and I'm not the only one," he said trying to hold back his emotions.

Sonic then saw who Tails was referring to.

"Whoa, Cosmo, is that really you?" he asked gently.

"Yes Sonic, its me, and I'm all better now," Cosmo replied with joy.

Everyone was filled with happiness, the friend they had lost so long ago had finally returned and could enjoy life with all of them.

The End.

* * *

 **Hooray the story's finished!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed my take on a Cosmo returns type story. If you did please let me know in a review.**

 **I really wish Cosmo would appear in the games, she was such a nice girl. Oh well, maybe someday.**

 **Also I hope I, the bird/jet, wasn't to annoying in this story, sorry if I was.**

 **I might do some more Sonic stories in the future. Maybe one that us Tails and Cosmo go to the dream world and meet Nights in sonic shuffle or something.**

 **Until** **next time, Choa! :)**


End file.
